haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
North High
North High (Kitakou, 北高), sometimes North Prefectural High, is the high school that The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya franchise takes place at. In the anime, this school is based on Nishinomiya Kita High (兵庫県立西宮北高等学校), in the town of Nishinomiya, which has had to fend off real-life fans. Location North High is four stories tall and located in the side of a hill. Class 1-5 is on the fourth floor. The Art Club uses space near the locked staircase to the roof. According to the manga series, North High is actually in the nearby large city of Kobe. In the light novels, Kyon mentions several nearby larger cities (Kobe is tied for being the largest city in its area). North High is located on a hill (which Kyon must climb each school morning) but its location gives it a good view of the ocean on the other side of the city from the fourth floor. The school has at least one outbuilding, the old cultural department clubhouse, where many clubs that don't have specialized classrooms are located. The SOS Brigade (Literary Club), Computer Research Society, Art Club and Wind Ensemble music room are all located here. The SOS Brigade and Computer Research Society are located on an upper floor. Policies The real school's uniforms are very different from the school uniform in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series. In real life the uniforms are militaresque gakuran for boys and parochial-style uniforms for girls, whereas the fictional school has blazers and ties for boys and old-fashioned sailor uniforms for girls (generally worn only by middle school girls). Kyon believes the girls' uniforms were the idea of "Principal Toupee". In-universe, the school does not have a reputation for academic advancement. Students with average grades from one of the city's four middle schools (including Kyon's high school and Higuchi) generally go there. Sasaki considered it surprising that good students like Kunikida went there. School clubs are often known as "student associations". The rules for clubs are contained in the student handbook. The club must have five or more members and a faculty advisor. The club must be approved by the Student Council club administration committee, and it must "adhere to the policy of leading a productive and active school life". School clubs can get their status raised to a research society by the administration committee. Rules for funding are unclear; some sources indicate that only research societies can get funding, but Haruhi was able to use the Literary Club's funding for the SOS Brigade. Known students SOS Brigade *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Itsuki Koizumi Student Council :Main article: Student Council *Emiri Kimidori *Student Council President Computer Research Society :Main article: Computer Research Society *The Computer Research Society President *The Computer Research Society Member A *The Computer Research Society Member B *The Computer Research Society Member C *The Computer Research Society Member D ENOZ :Main article: ENOZ *Miyuki Enomoto *Takako Nakanishi *Mizuki Okajima *Mai Zaizen Class 1-5 :Main article: Class 1-5 *Kennosuke Arakawa *Ryoko Asakura *Goto *Ota Hanase *Reiko Hayama *Sakiha Hinata *Shouya Kakinouchi *Kotone Kenmochi *Kunikida *Keigo Matsushiro *Akihiro Nakashima *Ayano Naruzaki *Yui Nishijima *Nanaka Onogi *Mizuho Saeki *Daichi Sakaki *Yoshimi Sakanaka *Kaori Seno *Miharu Suzuki *Takato *Taniguchi *Tejima *Noboru Toyohara *Masaki Uematsu *Yamane *Sumire Yanagimoto *Yoshizaki *Kanae Yura Other Students *Tsuruya Known Staff *Principal "Toupee" *Okabe Known Clubs List of clubs *Art Club *Baseball Club *Broadcasting Club *Calligraphy Club *Chorus *Computer Research Society *ENOZ *Female Wrestling Club *Glee Club *Handball Club *Handicraft Club *Idol Research Club *Karate Club *Kendo Club *Literature Club *Mystery Research Club *Popular Music Club *Rhythmic Sports Gymnastics Club *Rock Club *Shogi Players Association *Softball Club *SOS Brigade (unofficial) *Supernatural Phenomenon Research Club *Swimming Club *Tea Ceremony Club *Tennis Club *Volleyball Club *Wind Ensemble (aka Wind Instrument Music Club) Photos ﻿ Category: Organizations Category:Places